Yuma Mukami
Yuma Mukami (formerly known as Edgar/Bear) is the third son of the Mukami family. He is the adoptive son of the Vampire King Karlheinz. Appearanc Yuma has brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Yuma is very rebellious and hot tempered. He's also a pervert. History Yuma started out was a human and was original named Edgar (Shu's human friend). He was born to two farmers. Yuma grew up around farm working. Yuma's parents were very strict and were deeply religious. Since Yuma didn't believed in God and didn't prayed to Him, his parents would beat him up until he surrendered to God. However, Yuma still wouldn't prayed. Nevertheless, Yuma still loved his parents very much and know that they meant well. One night, Yuma found a boy named Shu and asked him what was he doing here late at night. Yuma quickly realized that Shu was an aristocrat by the look of his clothes and asked if Shu wanted to be friends with him. Yuma and Shu quickly became the best of friends. Yuma taught Shu many new things that he couldn't do. However, Yuma didn't know that Shu was a actually vampire and was next in line to the Vampire Throne. Shu once invited Yuma to a ball and give him a pair of his own clothes. Unfortunately, as luck will have it Reiji (Shu's younger brother) came mocked Yuma when th second Vampire Prince discovered that Yuma as a commoner. Yuma tried to dance but failed miserably. He ran got in embarrass, however, he did told Shu that he had a good time. In the anime, Yuma gave Shu a puppy, unfortunately, Shu's mother Beatrix disproved of the dog and had it removed. One day, while Yuma and Shu were playing as usual, a fire broke out and was burning Yuma's village to the ground. Yuma wanted to save his parents, but Shu warned him that it was too dangerous. Nevertheless, Yuma told his friend that he'll be alright and he'll see him later. Unfortunately, that promise was not fulfilled. As Yuma didn't came back. Although, Yuma survived the fire somehow, his parents didn't. Yuma forgotten everything, including Shi and his own name. He wondered the streents in another town. Eventually, he came to meet a young man named Lucks and his gang. They quickly welcomed Yuma into their group and since Yuma didn't remembered his name, they decided call him Bear. Yuma was happy to be with them. His boss Lucks would often tell Yuma of his dream where everyone is equal and there's no social classes to separate people. However, a war soon broke out, Yuma soon learned that his friends were rebels and that the soldiers were killing any rebels. The soldiers came killed half of the gang, Lucks and Yuma managed to escape, Lucks apologize to Yuma for dragging him into this. They were soon surrounded by the soldiers. Luck was killed on the sport and Yuma was sent to an orphanage. Yuma didn't got in long with the other children. He beat up a boy who insulted Lucks and his gang. Yuma then met Ruki, Kou, and Azusa. He then met a boy named Leo who recognized Yuma as Edgar. Their hashed backstories and the treatment from the staff brought them together and they became brothers. Ruki, then came up with the plan to escape from their "Hell". The plan was going fined, but the stuff came and shot them all. Yuma was badly injured and waited for his death to come. However, the Vampire King Karlheinz came and offered them to become vampires and revenge themselves on those who wronged them. Yuma wanted to fulfilled his boss' dream. Their new adoptive father told them about his plane of Adam and Eve. And that all it needs is a human girl. Yuma and his brothers felt that they should become Adam and to pay back their adoptive father. Yuma then wanted to fulfilled Lucks' dream to get rid of the social classes and create a world where everyone equal. Relationships Trivia Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Students